Roy Burns
Roy Burns is the tertiary antagonist of the series and the true main antagonist in the film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. A soft spoken loner, Roy was a paramedic who was partnered with fellow paramedic Duke. Biography At some point in his life Roy was in a relationship with a woman, whom he impregnated. While giving birth to her and Roy's son Joey, Roy's lover died and Roy, presumably unable to deal with this loss and the responsibility of raising a child on his own, abandoned Joey reluctantly, letting him be shunted from foster home to foster home. Roy would keep tabs on him, carrying around pictures of the boy in his wallet. The relationship between Roy and Joey remained largely unknown to many, including the authorities and Doctor Matthew Letter director of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center where Joey wound up after living in various homes. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Roy and Duke, in 1989, are called to Pinehurst after an incident there, resident Victor J. Faden having murdered another halfway house resident by hacking them to bits with an axe during an argument. There to pick up the body, Roy discovers it is Joey and, upon seeing his son's butchered remains, goes into shock, only to be brought back to his senses by Duke, who he reluctantly helps move Joey's dismembered body. Joey's murder causes Roy to snap and, much like Pamela Voorhees before him, he begins irrationally blaming others for the death of his son (ironically, he didn't go after Victor, because he's arrested). Acquiring a hockey mask, blue boiler suit and various weapons, Roy goes on a killing spree while dressed as recently deceased mass murderer Jason Voorhees, his first victims being a pair of greasers by the name of Vinnie and Pete, who Roy kills on a deserted road after they experience car trouble. A day after killing the greasers, Roy would strike again, murdering orderly Billy and his girlfriend Lana in a diner parking lot with an axe. The sheer brutality and randomness of these murders cause the local authorities to fear Jason had somehow come back. With the police scrambling to find out what was going on, Roy's body count rises rapidly, with him killing drifter Raymond and Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina in broad daylight in the woods near the Hubbard farm. Roy would next kill Pinehurst employees Doctor Matthew Leonard and George in the woods, before moving on to a trailer park and killing a woman named Anita and her boyfriend Demon there. After the double homicide in the trailer park Roy, on his way to Pinehurst, murders the halfway house's neighbors Junior and Ethel Hubbard with a meat cleaver. After killing off the Hubbards, Roy sneaks into Pinehurst and kills the residents still there, Jake, Robin and Violet, afterward stuffing the trio's corpses in the room of new halfway house resident Tommy Jarvis. When Pinehurst assistant director Pam Roberts and her friend Reggie return to the halfway house and discover their friends dead, they try to escape and after Reggie falls, Roy bursts into the room and attacks them. Chasing Pam and Reggie out of Pinehurst and into the woods, Roy ambushes them at his abandoned ambulance (which contains the slain Duke) and follows Pam (Reggie having taken off elsewhere) back to Pinehurst and then to the nearby barn. As he prepares to strike down Pam with his machete, Roy is briefly incapacitated when Reggie rams him with a tractor. Recovering from Reggie's attack, Roy springs to life and grabs at Reggie, Pam retaliating by kicking him in the head. Roy stumbles to his feet and chases Reggie and Pam into a barn, where he searches for the pair after they hide from him. While stalking about, Pam emerges from a storage shed with a chainsaw. After a scuffle, she manages to slash his shoulder open, but before Pam can finish him off, the chainsaw runs out of gas. Pam throws the saw at him and flees from Roy, but the killer is distracted when Tommy appears. Moving in on this new arrival, who can only stare dumbstruck at what he believes to be a resurrected Jason (his worst fear) who he killed five years ago himself, Roy injures Tommy with his machete, but is in turn wounded when Tommy stabs him in the thigh with a knife. Chasing Tommy, Pam and Reggie up into the rafters of the barn, Roy spots Reggie hiding behind a hay bale, but Pam leaps in to defend him. While fighting Pam, Roy is knocked out a nearby window by Reggie, positioned over a tractor harrow. Managing to grab onto the window ledge, Roy is left dangling, grabbing Reggie and trying to claw his way back up. Tommy uses Roy's machete against him, striking him in the wrist and nearly cleaving his hand off. Roy loses his grip and falls. Impaled in multiple places by the spikes of the tractor, Roy's hockey mask and facial prosthetic are knocked askew, revealing his true identity and Tommy realizes that the killer wasn't Jason after all. Sheriff Cal Tucker would later discover Roy's wallet and the pictures it contained and pieced together what motivated him to kill. Additionally, Roy's mask falls into the hands of Tommy. The FBI's official stance is that Roy was Jason's only legitimate copycat killer Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs , though occasionally local law enforcement agencies and the media would wrongly attribute murders actually committed by Jason (including the Manhattan and Springwood killings) to copycats though people managed to convince them that they (except Roy Burns) were not copycats. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Victims (17) # Vinnie - Flare in mouth # Pete - Throat slit # Billy - Axed in head # Lana - Axed in stomach # Raymond - Knifed in stomach # Tina - Eyes gouged out with garden shears # Eddie - Head crushed against tree and leather strap # Anita - Throat slit # Demon - Impaled through back by spear # Junior Hubbard - Decapitated by cleaver # Ethel Hubbard - Face struck with cleaver # Jake - Face slashed by cleaver # Robin - Impaled through back by machete # Violet - Stomach impaled by machete # Duke - Throat slit # Dr. Matthew Letter - Either throat slit or impaled in head by spikes # George - Eyes gouged out Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) Trivia * It is unknown why Roy planted the bodies in Tommy's room. It was either assumed that Roy read about Tommy in the news articles about Jason and planned to use him as a scapegoat for his crimes or it was just a coincidence that the bodies were planted into Tommy's room. * In the 2015 ''Mortal Kombat X'' video game, the player 2 colors for Jason Voorhees strongly resemble Roy. * He is the only main killer in the original timeline and original film series to not be a Voorhees. References Category:Male victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Killers Category:Impaled Category:Evil Category:Imposters Category:Antagonists Category:Bastards Category:Deceased villains Category:Fathers Category:Doctors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sliced Category:Deceased Characters Category:Amputated